Dumjid (Character)
Dumjid (ダムジッド Damujiddo) is a character in Cardfight!! Vanguard G, introduced in Cardfight!! Vanguard G: NEXT. He is one of the Apostles who uses the Dragon Empire Zeroth Dragon, Zeroth Dragon of Inferno, Drachma. He was once a member of Team Diffrider, and worked alongside Shiranui, until he lost against Kazuma Shouji and left the team to pursue his own goals. His host's name is Saori Fuchidaka. Appearance He is a red dragon with a pale red belly, who wields his white and gold shield. Personality He is known to be extremely lazy and indifferent when it comes to Vanguard due to him being a war veteran, thinking that the game itself is a waste of time, and an inaccurate representation of the actual fighting on Planet Cray. He also seems to be extremely knowledgeable with technology, as he was able to hack into the Under20's security. His favorite music is rock music, although he enjoys post-punk and electronic music as well. In addition to his laid-back personality, he is short-tempered, often speak agressively and showing excessive anger towards "Humanity", or its contents. And ever since he lost his matches against Chrono Shindou and Kazuma Shouji, he started to have some stress problems and hated humans even more, gaining a superiority complex. This is worsened as the series progressed. Background He was a part of Kagero's militia and worked as a mercenary who once nearly lost his life in battle. He agreed to Diffride with Saori to come to the Earth, where he grew to despise humans and Vanguard as a whole, saying that the game was making light of real life on Planet Cray. NEXT Dumjid appeared as a member of Team Diffrider, dominating the U20 with his teammates left. During Shiranui's mission to force Diffride Chaos Breaker on his host, he hacked into U20's camera in that area to prevent the organizers from finding it out. During the Second Stage, he fought against Tokoha Anjou and defeated her, partially eliminiating Team Jaime Flowers. He then fought against Chrono Shindou, and lost. After suffering a major loss against Kazuma Shouji in the final stage of U20, he left his team. Z After he left, he sought Evil God Bishop, Gastille, and became one of his Apostles to get revenge on humans. Although he legally Diffrode Saori, once Dumjid decided to follow Gastille, Saori, now taken over by Dumjid, is scared of him, saying that he once admired Dumjid. He is then given Dragon Empire's Zeroth Dragon, after Shiranui deserted the Apostles. Dumjid is sent out to capture Kazuma Shouji, which excites him, as he is finally able to seek revenge. He succeeds in capturing Kazuma. Soon after, Relics is destroyed, angering Dumjid, who then ignores Gastille's orders to wait for Gredora to arrive. Dumjid was trying to track down Chrono Shindou when Tokoha Anjou crossed his path. Feeling confident, he decided to fight her. He took pleasure in retiring Tokoha's rear-guards, and arrogantly Strode Drachma. Tokoha was able to survive, and defeated him the turn after. Shocked, Saori throws his G zone to the ground, to which flames erupt and burn all cards except Drachma. As this was Dumjid's final loss, he is sent back to Planet Cray, but the pain was so great that Saori himself went into a coma. Deck As Saori Fuchidaka was introduced while already Diffriden, Dumjid shares the same record and deck as Saori. He uses a Kagero deck based on the Blaze keyword and Blademaster archetype. His G Unit: Flare Arms, Ziegenburg, allows him to make the most out of his retires by restanding itself with cost lessened with the opponent's remaining Rearguards. After he became an apostles, he also uses Zeroth Dragon of Inferno, Drachma as his trump card. Gallery SaoriFuchidakaNEXTDesign.png|Dumjid design in Saori Fuchidaka in Cardfight!! Vanguard G: NEXT SaoriFuchidakaGZDesign.png|Dumjid design in Saori Fuchidaka body in Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Z SaoriFuchidakaNEXTU20Cray.png|Dumjid during the Under20's first stage SaoriTablet.png|Dumjid's tablet SaoriFuchidakaNEXTU20Hacking.png|Dumjid hacking into the U20's surveillance system Next Gen Diffrider Saori.png|Dumjid in →Next Generation SaoriFuchidakaNEXTDiffridePact2.png|Saori meeting Dumjid before Diffriding Saori & Dumjid.png|Saori with Flare Trooper, Dumjid SaoriFuchidakaNEXTU20Castle.png|Dumjid fighting Tokoha Anjou SaoriFuchidakaNEXTU20DumjidEnergy.png|Flare Trooper, Dumjid's aura emanating SaoriFuchidakaNEXTU20DumjidEnergy2.png|Dumjid's aura emanating Flare Trooper, Dumjid (Anime-NX-NC-5).png|Flare Trooper, Dumjid on Planet Cray SaoriFuchidakaNEXTCrayDumjid.png|Dumjid on Planet Cray SaoriFuchidakaNEXTCrayDumjid2.png|Dumjid on Planet Cray SaoriFuchidakaNEXTCrayDumjid4.png SaoriFuchidakaNEXTCrayDumjid5.png|Dumjid Shocked by Chrono's Image Saori Fuchidaka Kagero Symbol Burns.png|Dumjid's Kagero Symbol Burns after Losing to Chrono Shindou SaoriDumjidART.png|Evil Dumjid SaoriSmile.png|Dumjid's "Innocent" Smile SaoriFuchidakaNEXTDiffridePact3.png|Saori begs Dumjid to stop but is told to be quiet Flare Trooper, Dumjid (Anime-NX-NC-10).png|A "dead" Dumjid DumjidSaoriNEXT.png|Dumjid, now fully in control CFVGZ DumjidReveal.png|Dumjid's introduction in Saori Fuchidaka's body Flare Trooper, Dumjid (Anime-Z-OP).png|Dumjid alongside Saori in Jo no Ka Saori & Dumjid (GZ).png|Saori with Flare Trooper, Dumjid SaoriFuchidakaNEXTDiffridePact4.png SaoriFuchidakaNEXTDiffridePactEnd.png|Dumjid curses humans one last time as the Diffride ends Battles As Saori Fuchidaka was introduced while already Diffriden, Dumjid shares the same record and deck as Saori. Trivia *Dumjid is the first person to use all four Perfect Guards in a single turn. Previously, Chrono Shindou used all four perfect guards during his fight against Yuichirou Kanzaki, although those were used during different turns. **Despite using all four Perfect Guards, he only used 3 as Perfect Guards. *Z Episode 5 was the first time he didn't used any of his Perfect Guards to guard. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Kagero Deck Users Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Apostles Category:Antagonists